Broken Lenses
by Rare Ship Shipper
Summary: "He knew full well that this changed everything. The two would probably never look each other straight in the eye after tonight. But it was worth it, right? He would be getting what he wanted." Pairing(s): DenSu with mentions of SuFin.


Berwald was screwed. Absolutely screwed. His glasses had been broken after some kids playing kickball had kicked the ball too hard and it hit him square in he face. His face was fine, but the shattered lenses and bent frame said otherwise of his glasses.

What was he to do now? With every country being put into something like a Witness Protection Program after several violent protests on the existence of the countries, he had very little money in the bank account the Swedish government had set up for him. He couldn't afford to buy a new pair.

"Hey, Ber," a familiar Danish voice chirped in the living room, "where's your glasses? Did you finally get contacts or somethin'?"

The Swede shaked his head. He squinted, barely making out the form of the other man. "No, they got broken."

"Well, I could always buy you a new pair. I've got money, but you'll have to do me a favour."

Shit. Whenever Mathias said he'll do something in exchange for a FAVOUR, stuff happens. Bad stuff. "W-What are you suggesting I do?"

The Dane grinned. His game had begun. "You have three options. 1. You can always sleep with me for an entire week. No sex, unless you want it. 2. You can video tape you and Tino in the act. It'll be just for me, so you don't have to worry about me leaking it or somethin'. 3. You can be my personal maid for an entire week. But you have to wear a maid's dress."

Those were Berwald's options? The first was embarrassing, but possibly the most innocent. The Dane rarely backed out on his word when it came to favours. The second, well, he didn't want to drag Tino into this. Besides, what went on between the two of them was THEIR business. The third was just a no. He refused to wear those damn things.

"I'll... I'll take my first option," he muttered.

Mathias chuckled. "Is that your final answer?" he asked in his best gameshow prize man voice.

"Ja, my final answer."

"I'll be seeing you tonight," he said with a wink. "Now let's go get you some new glasses."

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. Berwald got a new set of glasses with a reasonable warrenty on them, they went home, and Berwald sat Tino down in private to explain the situation. The Finn understood, but then warned Mathias that there would be Hell to pay if Berwald got hurt.

Night came. They all went to their respective rooms in the house they shared. Berwald told Tino goodnight and went to Mathias' room in the basement to hold up his promise.

He rapped on the door quietly. "Mathias?"

The Dane opened the door quickly and grinned. "So you lived up to your promise after all!"

Berwald's eyes trailed down lower and found that Mathias was completely naked. It didn't surprise him in the slightest. "Let's just get this over with..."

He climed into bed beside the Dane and tried to keep as far away as possible. But Mathias could tell Berwald was extremely uncomfortable. "Are you having second thoughts? Because I've also thought up of two more favours you could do that could let you be done after tonight."

Oh no, not the dreaded "bonus choices"... "What are they?"

"Since you're wanting to know so badly. 1. You could have sex with me, tonight. You can top or bottom, I'm not picky. 2. You can always just masturbate in front of me and then leave. Now, I'm not saying I wouldn't be jerking off during it, but that doesn't matter."

Was the Dane trying to humiliate him? Berwald could either have sex with Mathias, or pleasure himself in front of him. What had he done? He'd been fooled into playing the game, all for just a set of glasses. Sleeping now was just a distant dream. He wanted to scream and run away, much less share a bed with him.

Wait, he could work with this. He could teach Mathias a lesson if he topped. The Swede tried to mask his plan to topple the house of cards. "I think... I think I could always just have sex with you... But I get to top."

Mathias grinned and settled back into the mattress. Oh, how he loved this game. He was blissfully unaware of Berwald's plan. "Whenever you're ready." He knew full well that this changed everything. The two would probably never look each other straight in the eye after tonight. But it was worth it, right? He would be getting what he wanted.

Berwald set his glasses on the bedside table and wasted no time in climbing on top of the other man and kissing him passionately while pinning his arms above his head. He silently cursed his terrible vision, for he couldn't see the look of shock on Mathias' face when he pulled away. Taking one hand away from Mathias' wrist and pinning it with the hand that held the other, he began to unbutton his nightshirts agonisingly slowly.

The other could only lay there and just drink in the pure power from the Swede. His blue eyes met a matching set... Eyes burning with the urge for something... He felt his stomach twist into knots as he had realised just what he'd done. Berwald was in charge of the show now.

The Swede switched hands as he discarded the shirt and let it fall to the floor. He could feel something poking his thigh and smirked. Berwald leaned close to the other and whispered in a husky voice, "Who's in charge now?"

Mathias gulped. If it weren't for Berwald's near god-like beauty, he would have been extremely terrified. He had forgotten, Berwald had been a Viking just as he had been. This wasn't new to either.

He placed a kiss on the Dane's lips and trailed down, stopping just as he got to his lower regions. Slowly, painfully slowly, he ran his tongue along the length of it. He kissed the tip before engulfing it into his mouth.

"Oh, God," Mathias hissed as his hips bucked. The other placed his hands there firmly and held them down. Berwald was an expert at this. Licking, sucking, and even nibbling in all of the right places left Mathias releasing into his mouth, moaning.

Berwald pulled away and swallowed, making sure to lick some that had dribbled out of his mouth. "Now don't think I'm done with you just yet." He pulled off his pants and Swedish flag boxers, chuckling at the quiet gasp he heard from Mathias. The Swede ruffled around the drawer and found the lube. "I'll use it only if you promise to scream my name."

The Dane nodded, fearing for his ass. "I'll do whatever you ask if me."

"Good." He lathered himself up, and without warning, pushed in all of the way. This was the bit he hadn't been able to wait for. The part where he finally gets to teach him a lesson.

Mathias cried out in pain as he felt Berwald enter him. He whimpered, looking at the Swede and silently begging for mercy. He knew full well that Berwald was as good as blind right now, but hoped that the sounds alone would make him reconsider.

Berwald bit his lip after hearing the Dane's cries. He leaned down and kissed the other's neck. He couldn't stop the pain, but he could try to distract Mathias. "Sh, sh, sh," he shushed in between kisses, "I know... I'm sorry.."

"It's-" Mathias hissed as another wave of pain washed over him. "It's too late to back out anyway. I asked for it."

Berwald slowly began to move, in hopes that the pain would go away soon. He pulled nearly all of the way out and then pushed back in. The Swede then put one of Mathias' legs over his shoulder. If only he could just-

Mathias nearly screamed in pleasure as Berwald pushed into his sweet spot. "R- Right there! Hit there again!"

The other obliged, beginning to move at a quicker pace and hitting it with each thrust. Hearing the other's moans were music to him, now knowing that he wasn't in pain anymore.

"A- Ah! Faster, damn it, faster!"

Berwald began moving as fast as he could, moaning as the friction tightened the already-formed coil in the pit of his stomach. He kissed Mathias roughly, plunging his tongue into the other's open mouth.

Mathias moaned into the kiss, tangling his fingers into the Swede's blonde locks. He broke it, gasping out, "Berwald! I'm gonna-!" He came fast, all over his and Berwald's stomachs.

Mathias clenching around him and screaming is what sent Berwald over the edge. He moaned out Mathias' name as he filled the other with his seed. Berwald pulled out and laid beside the Dane.

"That was probably some of the best sex I've ever had," Mathias muttered.

"Same goes for me," Berwald agreed.

"How are you going to tell Tino about this?"

"I think... I think this should stay between you and I. Tino doesn't have to know."

"But you realise that means that you'll be sleeping in here with me every night, right?"

"Ja, but I'm not complaining. If every night was like tonight, well, I wouldn't mind at all."

Mathias chuckled and snuggled up next to Berwald. "I think I can arrange that."

Berwald smiled softly, something that was very rare, and kissed Mathias on the forehead. "Let's get some sleep. We have an entire day ahead of us tomorrow."

Mathias nodded and murmured, "I love you," involuntarily.

"Love you, too," Berwald muttered in reply.

* * *

AN: So, this came from an RP on Shamchat that lasted for 5 hours, meaning that I did not sleep and still haven't even though it's been 24 hours since I started the RP. XD Hardcore, right? Please R&R, and tell me if I should add an epilogue and/or other chapters in this. Flames will be used to light my heart~ :) I own nothing.


End file.
